


the way to you boyfriend's friends' hearts

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All is good, Fluff, M/M, That's it, and boom, but jaemin bakes a pie, donghyuck's friends don't like jaemin, i love nahyuck okay, it's just soft, that's literally it - Freeform, there's cuddling too tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: when your friends don't like your boyfriend,, until they find out he's a great baker.





	the way to you boyfriend's friends' hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt, it was cute, and i love nahyuck. so this was born.

Jaemin and Donghyuck had been dating for a few months. Those months had been great and they were both happy and so whipped for each other.

There was one thing though, Donghyuck's friends didn't really like Jaemin. He didn't know what his boyfriend had done to them but they just didn't like him.

Whenever Donghyuck would suggest hang out they were all ready to, until they found out Jaemin would be joining them. Then they all had something to do.

Neither Donghyuck nor Jaemin were stupid. Even though Donghyuck's friends tried not to show him that they didn't like Jaemin, it was pretty obvious by the way they would always walk away when Jaemin approached them.

Donghyuck had tried asking them why they acted like that but they always pretended nothing was going on.

 

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were cuddling on the couch in Donghyuck's apartment, watching tv when Jaemin sighed, "i really want pie right now."

Donghyuck turned his head so he could look at Jaemin. "Pie?" he asked. Jaemin just nodded. "Jaemin, it's 11pm you really want pie? Right now?"

"Yes," the younger answered with a serious look. "I really want pie."

Donghyuck sighed, knowing Jaemin's weird obsession with pie. "Do we even have the stuff to bake pie?"

Jaemin's eyes lit up at the realisation that Donghyuck wasn't telling him no. "I don't know let me check," he said as he separated himself from Donghyuck who whined at the loss. Jaemin just chuckled and pecked the put the older was wearing. Donghyuck blushed and Jaemin cooed at him before walking in to the kitchen to check if he was able to bake his precious pie.

 

"Yes!" Donghyuck heard Jaemin yell after a few minutes. He was still laying on the couch where Jaemin left him. "I'm assuming you found everything?" he yelled back.

Jaemin peeked his head from the kitchen. He had a wide smile on his face and he nodded eagerly, "Yes! You even had strawberries in the freezer!"

"Huh, i didn't know i had them," Donghyuck had gotten up from the couch and walked to Jaemin who was way too energetic at 11:15pm.

"Well you did and now we are gonna have strawberry pie!"

"In the middle of the night."

"Exactly!" Jaemin said excitedly before pecking Donghyuck quickly and starting to bake the pie.

 

 

Jaemin had left the next day around 2pm because _'i_ _fucked_ _up_   _and_ _i_ _have_ _an_ _essay_ _to_ _write_ _or_ _my_ _professor_ _is_ _gonna_ _fail_ _me'._ he had left the remaining of the pie to Donghyuck who was currently eating it, while watching some rather boring drama.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?? THAT IS THE STUPIDEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!!" he was yelling at one of the main characters of the drama embarrassing themself when he heard someone knock on his door.

He placed his plate on the table and walked to the door. He opened it and was greeted by his friends. "What are you all doing here?" he asked while opening the door wider so they could get in.

"We just wanted to come and hang out. But you didn't answer your phone so we couldn't tell you before," Renjun explained.

Donghyuck pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at all the messages and missed calls, "I guess i forgot it on silent-"

"You baked a pie?" Jisung cut his off, looking at the pie on his plate.

Donghyuck closed the door and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out the rest of the pie. "Jaemin did."

"Jaemin?" Jeno asked, confused.

"Yeah, he was over last night and he had this sudden craving for pie so he baked one, in the middle of the night," Donghyuck expected his friends to groan or sigh at the mention of Jaemin but he was surprised when Chenle gasped, "HE CAN BAKE??"

"Uhh.. yeah?"

"I like him," Renjun said after taking a fork and eating a piece of the pie.

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, "I thought you hated him."

"That was before we knew he could bake," Jisung said with his mouth full of the pie.

Donghyuck laughed at that, "I guess it's true that the only way to someone's heart is through their stomach."

 

"Can you ask him to bake me another pie? This is really fucking good and i can't bake to save a life."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok uwu


End file.
